Past Memories
by Aeriza
Summary: Robin's past is a mystery. This is her story before she lost her memories and met Chrom.


**Summary: Robin's past is a mystery. This is her story before she lost her memories and met Chrom. **

**A/N: Since this is about the time before Robin lost her memories, she will probably be OOC. I don't know who to pair her up with yet, though.**

**:**

Robin hadn't told anyone yet, but she had already remembered her memories. So much had happened since then, and she didn't feel it was the right time to mention them.

She remembered growing up near the border between Ylisse and Plegia. She and her mother lived in a lovely village filled with cheers and smiles. It was a humble, yet happy life, and Robin couldn't have asked for more. But then everything changed...

:

It was one day, when she was ten years old, that her seemingly perfect life had shattered.

She was washing the dishes when she heard a loud commotion outside of the house. She got worried because her mother was outside, getting fresh drinking water from the river. Wiping her wet hands on her outfit, she went outside. Then she saw something that she wished she never saw. There, lying on the ground near their small house, was her mother's body. Her light, blue clothes were stained with crimson blood. Oh gods. A wave of impending dread seized Robin then. She really hoped that was someone else's blood, and not her mother's.

"Mother!" Robin called out, and ran over to her.

She kneel down next to her. "No..." Robin held her mother's body close to her. She stared at her mother's closed eyes in panic. "No!" She shook her, trying to wake her up. "It can't be...Mother?" Robin felt the build-up of tears well up in her eyes. "Open your eyes! Please!" Yet her eyes stayed shut as if they were frozen like that. Robin cried out, "Mother...please, I beg of you. Open them!"

"Hey, could this runt be the kid the lord is looking for?"

Robin turned to the voice and saw a group of strange-looking people. They looked similar to bandits, but they were wearing armor, so Robin couldn't be sure. They're probably soldiers. Robin noticed that they were holding weapons. Weapons that were bloodied and used not too long ago.

Robin understood now. Anger flashed in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth. She sobbed out, "It was you. You killed my mother!"

One of the soldiers smirked, "What if we did?"

"You...!" That was when Robin truly looked around her surroundings, and she gasped in shock. She saw all the other villagers' bodies on the floor, their clothes bloodied just like her mother's. "Oh..." She saw her friends, the kids who she used to play games like hide-and-seek and tag with. She saw the elders who used to give her advice and tell her stories. "No..." She trembled as she yelled out at the soldiers, "I won't forgive you...I won't forgive any of you!" Her eyes gleamed with hatred.

Before she could say anything else, one of the soldiers grunted and went up to her and pulled her arm harshly to make her stand up. She was scared. What were they going to do with her? "No! Let me go!"

The soldier sighed and heaved her up carelessly like a sack of potatoes on his soldier. "Quiet, runt. We don't want to hurt you."

"Liar...You already did!" They hurt her in the worst way possible. Everyone she loved was dead.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to another soldier, one with more extravagant clothing and armor than the others. "Commander, want to leave now?"

The commander nodded. "Yes, there is nothing more to do here. We already looted the area, but it seems this village is dirt poor. We haven't found anything particularly valuable." He sounded disappointed.

If possible, that made her angrier. Robin continued to scream. "I hate you. I hate you all!"

The soldier holding her sighed again. "Can we put her to sleep? She's loud and annoying."

"No, the lord wants her alive. He will have our heads if we harm her. Just deal with it on the way back." The commander turned around. He bellowed, "We will depart now. Get ready!"

With that conversation over, Robin saw the soldiers started to leave the village, carrying her with them. "Wait, where are you taking me?!"

No one answered her.

"Stop! I want to stay with my mother!" Robin watched the image of mother's body get smaller and smaller as she was carried farther and farther away by the soldier. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she was crying loudly.

"Mother...!...Mother!...MOTHER!"

However, her cries for her mother were futile on deaf ears. None of the soldiers cared.

:

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
